galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Tommy Oliver
Ranger Biography ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (season 1-2) Tommy is introduced as the new kid in the opening of the five-part "Green with Evil" Arc. In the first part, Tommy fights against Jason in the match held at the Angel Grove High School. The match ends with a draw (4-4). In the end of the match, Rita sees Tommy in the sphere and he fades into thin air, which sends him to another place which he fights against the Putties. After fighting with the Putties, Tommy is teleported by Rita to her lair. He discovers an Power Coin which brainwashes him into evil and transforms into the Green Ranger. He transports to the Power Chamber to be congradulated by Zordon, but he temporarily shuts down Zordon's energy tube and infects Alpha 5. He (in morphed form) fought against the Rangers. Altough, he kept his secret, his cover is finally blown by the Rangers in the Power Chamber in the end of the fourth and penultimate part. In the fifth and final part, Jason destroys the Sword of Darkness, which breaks the spell and Tommy becomes a super-hero and accepts Zordon's offer to join the team. In the two-part episode "The Green Candle", he temporarily loses his powers to Rita's Green Candle. Tommy decides to give Jason his Dragon Shield, his arm braces, his Power Coin and his Dragonzord, which would have ended his career as a Ranger, but in the two-part episode "Return of an Old Friend", his powers are back for a limited time and returns as the Green Ranger. Unfortunately, in the two-part episode "Green No More", his Dragonzord hibernates to the ocean and his Power Coin are destroyed, which he decides to get the evil green crystal to morph into the Green Ranger for the last time. After his powers are destroyed, Tommy decides to leave Angel Grove to move to his uncle's cabin which explain his actor's absence in three episodes due to filming Cybertron which would later become VR Troopers. ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (season 2-3) Because of losing his Green Ranger powers, Tommy went to the Power Chamber and ask Zordon that he wants to return working with the Rangers. After Turbo After transferring his powers to his replacement, where he goes to college. ''Power Rangers Operation Overdrive'' Though not seen, Tommy is mentioned in the 15th anniversary two-part episode "Once A Ranger" by his fellow friend and former Ranger, Adam Park. Tommy later married kat. Ranger Appearances ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' Season 1 Episodes ''' Starting with '''Green with Evil Part 1 'Except for the Episodes ' 'The Rockstar,' 'Birds of a Feather, ' 'Clean-Up Club, ' 'A Bad Reflection on You', 'Doomsday Part 1' 'Fowl Play' Season 2 Episodes Except for the Episodes Orchestral Maneuvers in the Park Beauty and the Beast Season 3 Episodes Appears in every episode of Season 3. ''Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers Episodes Except for the Episode Along Came a Spider ''Power Rangers Zeo *Appears in every episode. ''Power Rangers Turbo Episodes Until His Departing in the Passing the Torch, Part 2 ''Power Rangers Wild Force Episode '' Forever Red" ''Power Rangers Dino Thunder Episodes '' Except for the Episode Lost and Found in Translation ''Power Rangers SPD *"History" (mentioned only) *"Wormhole" (voice only) ''Power Rangers Operation Overdrive'' *"Once a Ranger" (mentioned only) ''Power Rangers Megaforce'' *"Mega Mission" (morphed only, Sentai ''footage from ''Gokaiger) *"Stranger Ranger" (morphed only, Sentai ''footage from ''Gokaiger) ''Power Rangers Super Megaforce'' *"Legendary Battle" (return as Green Ranger) Tommy Oliver 2 Tommy Oliver 2 Ranger Costume Form {{#tag:tabber|Ranger Powers Green Ranger= As The Green Ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Also retroactively known as Mighty Morphin Green Ranger or Green Mighty Morphin Ranger (unofficial titles). White Ranger= As The White Ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Also retroactively known as Mighty Morphin White Ranger or White Mighty Morphin Ranger (unofficial titles) Zeo Ranger V= As Zeo Ranger V-Red of the Zeo Rangers. Red Turbo Ranger= As the first Red Turbo Ranger of the Turbo Rangers. Black Dino Thunder Ranger= {{#tag:tabber| Black Ranger= As Black Dino Thunder Ranger of the Dino Rangers. Category:Adam 7 Category:Good turned evil Category:Villains Category:Evil Rangers Category:Evil turned good Category:Green Rangers Category:White Rangers Category:Red Rangers Category:Black Rangers Category:Super ninja steel the next generation